Lucifer (Archverse)
The first creation of God and the first to fall, Lucifer is the enemy of Heaven and humanity. Cast from Heaven by the Archangel Corban, she seeks to end his life and take over Heaven and rule. Her hatred for all Angel kind has driven her to create the Demon and Devil races as a spit in the face of God. Appearance Lucifer is a beautiful and voluptuous woman that wears a black dress, white buttoned shirt with a red jacket over it and light red tie. Her silky black hair and crimson red eyes only make her more exotic and dangerous, more so when she is angry. Personality Lucifer is a cold, devious devil that has a giant ego. While she is cold and calm most of the time, she can easily be sent into a temper in a snap. This temper causes her to visibly shake uncontrollably and her eyes go completely white, her aura causing all to cower in fear. In the early years after her being caste out of Heaven, Lucifer desired to become the Queen of the World by destroying it and rebuilding it to her own definition of a new world, then take over Heaven. Lucifer, because of this, had so much pride in her actions that it not only lead to her fall and being casted out, but that this trait would be passed down to her "son", Rizevim Livan Lucifer and his descendants. Lucifer takes the "carnal and natural man" beyond words and into reality, having a never ending well of sexual energy and needs, to the point of killing her bed partners from her overwhelming sexual needs. A few of her partners (I. E. Issei Hyoudou, Kiba Yuuto, Gasper Tepes and Sona Sitri) have survived being used by her, but it left them bedridden and weak for weeks. History 'Early life' Lucifer began life in her Father's glory, watching him create all the worlds and planets. God then created her siblings; Michael, Gabriel and even Jesus Christ. However, she was angry and jealous that she wouldn't be dotted upon by God anymore, as he turned his attention on her siblings instead. It became obvious to her younger siblings of her clear anger towards them, mostly annoyance towards Gabriel as she was too innocent to truly see Lucifer's anger for what it was doing to her elder sister. God didn't see it until it was too late, when he created a plan for his "greatest" creations, humanity. 'First Battle of Heaven and being Casted out' When God introduced Humanity and gave his plan for them, Lucifer's patience and restraint on her emotions snapped. She shook Heaven from her outcry of anger, startling her Father who hadn't seen her state of emotions until now. Lucifer accused God of ignorance towards her and her fellow angels, having left them to their own devices as he created Humanity in private. She continued her tirade for hours or even days before abruptly ending and left God's presence and Heaven itself for an unknown time, planning and scheming on how to overthrow and end her Father's reign for good. Lucifer would return just before God could place his first Humans in his perfect place on Earth, having gathered an army and having gained several assets during her travels. The army consisted of a third of all the hosts of Heaven, hundreds of creatures from the pit and darkness and her most prized asset, a Massive Red scaled Dragon. While outnumbered and overpowered, Lucifer lead her army in a battle that shook the very foundations of Heaven itself. Battle after battle was waged, Lucifer slowly gaining ground in Heaven until in one last ditch effort, the remaining Archangels charged directly into Lucifer's base of operations and overpowered her into surrednering. Category:Gojira126 Category:Archverse Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Devils Category:Fanon Female Characters